


Tease

by A_geeky_gal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_geeky_gal/pseuds/A_geeky_gal
Summary: Amethyst just wanted to change clothes in a changing room...Also can be termed asA Pearl and Amethyst teasefic to quench this part of the fandomSet after SUF:Finale (mostly)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst couldn’t for the life of her understand how did Lapis drag her into this mess.

Lapis apparently found a human ‘mall’ to go to in Empire City. It had all sorts of human accessories and clothing, something that the gem’s artistic mind had gained interest in. Her enthusiasm was more contagious than the flu, and somehow, Amethyst was dragged to a human clothing shop with the rest.

Entering the shop, well, she had to admit keeping against all odds that is was actually amazing. She never really bothered on what she wore, but today her short and gorgeous self was really keen to finding something. She rummaged through racks of tops and pants and jeans and even shoes, until she had a rather impressive pile on her hands. It’s not like she will get this chance or this want to shop every day, right?

That day was Wednesday, in the middle of the working week, so there was no crowd. Heck, other than human male in the men’s section, there was no one in the said store according to Amethyst. Lapis and Peridot were on the other side, for their styles matched the one present there. Garnet was idling through extra large size clothes and also roamed off to the kids section at one point for Ruby and Sapphire, saying she might not be ‘present’ for a while. Bismuth was nowhere to be seen, probably because her clothes weren’t readily made for sizes as huge as hers. Her physique often clashed with human activities, though she rarely seemed to mind. She just went off informing Pearl that she will call them with her cellular phone, something Pearl had recently taught her to use.

Amethyst stumbled into the changing room area, but apparently could only bring in five pieces at a time. ‘Heck,’ she thought ‘it’s not like I have anything else to do the whole day. Might as well take some time in this little place before rush hour.’

She shapeshifted into human lingerie, and picked up a dress. She never really was too big on them, but it did feel kinda good to wear something like that once in a while. It took her a while to try zipping the back zip all the way to the top, and was on the verge of breaking it when she realized it might be a bit small for her. She looked at herself in the mirror. The way it was clamped onto every crevice and curve of her body, yes, it definitely was tight.

Suddenly she heard the door opening, and jolted back. There a tall and lithe gem stood, with a calm smile on her face.

“Amethyst, you really should learn how to lock yourself” she huffed in annoyance, though a small smirk adorned her face

“Okay madam, will do” she glared at her friend

“I’m just saying” she waved her hands in faux surrender “it almost looks like you wanted someone to barge in on you” she narrowed her eyes and lengthened her smirk, crossing her arms around her torso and then, very dangerously, biting her lip.

Now with Pearl, things weren’t exactly like they were before. Of course the trivial fights and bickering lessened, but also something more started to stir between the airs when both of them were together. It was inexplicable, it was absurd and it was mind-boggling. It started as small teases from Amethyst’s side, true to her vulgar and unintentionally or intentionally flirting nature. But then- much to Amethyst’s surprise- Pearl started to reciprocate. Established the little game they were playing these days. For instance, when they were on the car today, Amethyst called shotgun with Pearl driving, Pearl opened the sunroof for fresh air to enter in the vehicle on this ‘marvellous day’. While she retreated her hand from the button that did so, she coughed harshly, catching Amethyst’s attention, and then very slowly started to graze her hand up the kinda short skirt she had worn before entering the mall (because the air conditioners were too cold and teenagers were too much of a pervert for skirts to be worn, apparently). She fixated her eyes on the purple gem, testing her, as she rubbed a small circle on her pale, milky thigh, giving more than a desirable view for her fantasies to go wild. It looked so soft, almost soft enough to be a cushion on her head as she her head dipped low to-

Amethyst shook the thought, not before turning purple.

Amethyst wasn’t a chicken or one to play safe either. She had her own ways of suggestiveness- like throwing a remark about making Pearl scream her name or sitting on her lap sometimes, very close to her hips and slightly moving them. But other than that, it never really went forward.

Back to the present, Pearl closed the door behind her, bolting it. Amethyst looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing here, Pearl?”

“Oh, don’t mind me” she answered, locking their eyes, smiling innocently “something just caught my eye, that’s all”

Pearl eyes trailed all the way on her body. Amethyst lost her breath, not just because of her sinful eyes.

_Was she checking out how she looked_?

Amethyst felt a wave of shyness overtake her “Oh, well, I’ll leave you to it”

Amethyst sat down on the bench again, and looked behind to the mirror to find out how to undo the damn thing. Sure, she could shift into something smaller, but her pride was way too big for her to lose against a fucking zipper.

Pearl simply sat in a dignified pose in front of her, peering into her pupils deeply, breaking the little gem’s concentration for a split second. Amethyst then gave a few grunts reaching for her back again. Pearl chuckled and said

“Let me help you with that now” and scooted her body close to her, so that their bodies were almost touching. Pearl waited for a moment for Amethyst to take in the fact that even their faces were dangerously close, and so were their hips. Amethyst was lucky she didn’t produce much of a scent then, or else Pearl would have known that _maybe,( just maybe, mind you)_ the proximity of her and a hot woman inside a seemingly private (even though its kinda not) place turned her on.

Pearl leaned in and wrapped her arms around her torso to reach for the darn thing, pinching the dress to bring the two loose ends on the zipper even closer together for it to finally untangle. All through this ordeal, her mouth was almost on her shoulder, just near her sensitive spot, sending a shiver down her spine she tried really hard to suppress. Hot breath collided with her skin and she could nearly feel those two thin lips. She didn’t pull the zip all the way down, just about an inch and pulled lightly away. She brought her lips beside Amethyst’s face, whispering in her ear _sensually_ , “You know Amethyst, the key to this is to give one final pull. Because once something makes a move…” she pulled back and came face lever to hers, lips practically brushing against hers. Her voice became deeper, sexier and huskier, almost inaudible now

“It’s easy to get things undone”

Amethyst could not for the life of her control it anymore.

She forcefully pressed their lips together. Chasteness never existed to them. Pearl gave an equal fight, bringing her hands to her face and smashed them even more so, a need for deepness arising in her chest.

Amethyst wasted no time in shoving her tongue into her partners parted lips, rolling it across the roof of her mouth, making Pearl shiver slightly under her grab and give a soft hum of approval. This made her head go light; her body felt like a firecracker about to be launched. Just when Amethyst was about to challenge Pearl to a fight for dominance, Pearl pulled away.

Her eyes were so fucking full of colour, her vision looked hazy and her eyes were half lidded. She was panting slightly, her signature blue blush covering majority of her features. Her chest heaving with every breath, she suddenly bent down to her shoulders again, pressing a single searing kiss from those glossy lips on the tender ‘flesh’. Amethyst gave a small squeak and dug her nails down Pearl’s back which although looked smooth, had an unreal amount of strength underneath. Pearl dragged her lips further down her collar, unzipping her dress more and sliding that part of her sleeve just enough to hang loosely off her shoulder. Pearl tugged onto Amethyst’s dress, perhaps as a plea for it to be discarded, to which Amethyst- who was just so deep into her lustful gaze- agreed to without any objections. Soon both the straps of that fabric were her off her body and on her thighs.

Pearl carefully noted every single reaction her counterpart gave. It was a passionate, yet endearing calculation, knowing what strings to pull. Once Pearl found the region where Amethyst gave the most pleasurable of sounds, she ventured back there again, now nibbling and sucking on it, the other gem emitting even more fervent sounds.

“P-pearl~”

It rolled down her tongue so naturally, like she had already said her name like that thousands of times before.

Pearl groped her breasts and went back up, placing light kisses on her neck and proceeding towards her jawline. Amethyst almost tore Pearl’s clothes and ground their hips sloppily, moaning loudly before shrieking in shock and covering her mouth.

In the midst of her daze she almost forgot that they were still very much in a public place. The realization however made this whole escapade all the more enthralling, arousing her even more so.

Pearl nibbled on her ear “Such a good girl~, knowing when to stay low. Imagine the horror if we were caught” she muttered arduously, her hands still massaging her breasts, one of them flicking her fully bloomed nipples now.

“I think I should give you a reward now, shouldn’t I?” she asked smugly, her voice still holding the lust which made Amethyst’s panties embarrassingly wet.

Amethyst nodded vigorously, and Pearl gave a deep chuckle at her obvious carnal desires.

Pearl’s hand slid down her abdomen and stopped right above her stomach, drawing small feathery circles onto it. Amethyst grunted in annoyance and ground their hips even rougher. Was she blind to what she was doing to her?

Pearl whispered “Patience is a virtue…” and finally slithered her hands further down, muttered Amethyst to keep the fabric tangible for her and then looping her fingers into the waistband. Amethyst was trying her best not to moan.

Pearl shifted a bit back for her hand to fit, so her lips left her shoulder, due to which the other whined in annoyance. Pearl in return gave longer, more erotic kissed down her torso, licking the juncture right beneath her breasts. Amethyst bit down her hand to muffle the noises that she couldn’t help but whimper.

Pearl finally grazed her fingertips on the thick flesh of her thighs, nearing her honey-pot by each passing second, from where Amethyst was positive certain scents of arousal were being wafted off to her. Pearl rolled her thumb just above it, graze over the wet panties, though not enough for her opening to finally sense it.

“Are you liking it so far?” she asked coyly, letting her hands wander wherever they like in a tantalizing pace, making her more of a hot mess than ever before.

Did Pearl even need to ask? Couldn’t she hear it already? She could not even make a single tangible sound till then, she was just _so darn fucking close_. She settled for a shaky “Mhm”

“Good” she hummed in content, and just when her fingers were about to slide off the part covering her core to finally reach it…

“Ma’am, I have the turtleneck you had ordered before you came into the changing rooms”

A new voice chirped. Pearl looked evilly at Amethyst, who seemed a tad bewildered, her hands still in that position where she was holding Pearl. Pearl immediately stood up, completely ignoring the fact that she was all over her just seconds ago and was about to combust the raging flame inside her.

“Oh yes thank you Christine. I did order a turtleneck before I came inside”

That’s when it all hit Amethyst

_That. Fucking. Bitch_

She had the whole thing pre-planned!

Pearl requested her to pass the cloth inside, and then threw it to Amethyst, saying

“To cover your bruises. It would be a shame if someone were to ask you of those” she still held that devilish smile, and Amethyst whipped around to see.

On her collar was two purpling marks brandished in full view.

_Fuck_.

Amethyst’s eyes turning back held pure anger, along with the remnants of lust. She fisted her hands. How dare she pull that on her?

“What I’m just being considerate” she said with puppy eyes, as if a few minutes ago she totally wasn’t coping a feel.

She held her normal expression and waltzed out like nothing had ever happened, leaving Amethyst’s panties in a twist. That part was now amazingly hypersensitive, reacting to even the slight movement of the fabric when she was getting up. While hurriedly wearing her clothes to finally go to a bathroom, she thought vengefully

‘ _That little gem is gonna get her revenge’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst takes revenge

Pearl loved fancy buildings.

They were some of the Earth establishments she had grown to love, for her compulsive mind was almost at peace there. Dignified people in formal clothes all nicely cleaned up, classical music that soothes the brain and magnificent lights adorning the walls. Even the waiters were in tuxedos and wore perfume unlike some restaurants she had been to, where it seemed that none of them had showered in weeks.

The exquisite and hitherto fabled place she had been invited to for Steven’s birthday met every single one of her expectations. Her eyes glimmered by the charm that spacious hall had, her ears were enamoured by the ensemble of the pianist, violinist and singer and her senses were replenished when a beautiful young lady with her hair neatly tied in a bun asked for Connie’s coat. The whole gang had worn their best formal wear that day, though only Connie and Greg were human enough to feel cold.

The huge table with impressive embroidery on its table cloth and elegant candlelights had, much (so much) to Pearl’s delight all sizes of spoons and forks and knives needed for relishing a well made three course meal. Call her crazy, but when something enchants Pearl in its class and perfection, it’s hard for her contain it in her.

They all seated in the circular table and were chatting idly about the most random of topics. Pearl looked around at whose company she was near, and on one side was Bismuth, and on the other was none other than Amethyst.

Amethyst was one of her favourite pastimes these days. A shroud of lust always used to cover her thoughts whenever she was even in the same room as hers, and Pearl knew from experience that a true soldier must never leave their needs in their tents. If you want to kill something, take it out on the battlefield, no restraints.

After the battle in the dressing areas, Pearl always felt incredibly smug around her. She loved having the upper hand on someone, loved the silent agreement that she was the one winning, for Amethyst did not have half the courage to quench her obvious thirst for her (I mean, did you _see_ her reaction? Pearl had her undone in less than a minute).

Pearl poised both of her hands on her lap, and looked around. It was a nice, comfortable environment. She felt her heart warm at the sight. It was lovely to see how far they had come, all of them. It was really hard to believe that she once resented few of the people and gems there, that she was blind to how wonderful they truly are. It was completely corny and something that probably Rose or Steven would say, but she wouldn’t face away from the truth.

“

Hey Pearl,” Amethyst called out.

“Yes?” she asked, facing her now.

“You look really good” she commented. Pearl looked down at herself, She wasn’t wearing anything very expensive or showy, just a dress that she liked. It was light blue in colour and reached till mid-thigh, though at the back the cloth extended beyond her knee. It was also sparkling with all the sequins attached to it.

“Wh-Why thank you Amethyst, I could say the same for you”

Saying that she finally took a good look at her.

She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, and wore a tuxedo, probably from the one at Garnet’s wedding. The shirt was unbuttoned rather suggestively, and because of the height difference she could see her cleavage covered by a lacy bra just peeking. It made her face turn blue at how squishy it actually looked…

She turned away and shifted her focus to Bismuth and Greg’s conversation about mending broken cars. She slightly looked back at Amethyst one last time, and saw her debating with Peridot about which of their favourite shows are better. She felt a slight pang at her chest, but washed it off when Greg asked her about fixing the heating apparatus.

A few moments passed and a fruit bowl, ordered by Connie, was placed in front of everyone who wanted to try. Pearl wasn’t one of them. She heard a voice call

“Pearl, oh you really gotta try this, it is so de-licious” Amethyst said, her eyes holding a starry look at the bowl, to the sight of which Pearl couldn’t help but giggle.

Amethyst fixated her gaze on her face, with such an intensity it made Pearl bashful. Why was she looking at her like that? Soon she very slowly, almost lazily took a single strawberry out of the bowl, and brought it to her lips, tracing its thick form. Still looking at her with that strange look she twirled it around her mouth which had formed an ‘o’ shape, and steadily licked its tip, before taking a small bite. The juice dripped down her mouth in a beguiling manner, to which she darted her tongue out and licked it, moaning softy

“ _Ah~ you taste sooooo good…”_

Pearl could feel her face on fire, and her core wishing to just relieve off the heat then and there (amongst other things, like the same sentence said by her with her face buried in that area, licking her essence… _shit_ ). She squeezed her thighs to make it better, but it still held the painful longing. Pearl looked away, gulping in the drool her mouth had somehow produced. She couldn’t think straight.

Amethyst softly sniggered, which Pearl seemed unaware of. She licked her fingers clean, and sneaked it below the table.

She grabbed Pearl’s knee, and drew random shapes from her thumb onto the lower margins of her thigh. Pearl gave a surprised yelp, which caught some people’s attention. She very awkwardly stuttered-

“ **I** …dropped my fork there” and gave a strained chuckle.

“Pierogi, lemme pick it up for ya. I think it hit mah foot”

She ducked under the cover, and stayed on her knees for a while. From her position Pearl’s skin could be seen till mid-thigh, though not her sinful undergarments. She pressed a simple kiss to her thigh, and felt her shiver underneath her touch. This was a rather pleasant reaction. She continued her painfully chaste yet naughty ministrations, kissing to where her skirt reached, not any further. She twirled her tongue at one single spot and bit it, forming a hickey. Feeling satisfied with the dark blue mark just peeking out of her clothing she came right back up. Luckily no one noticed her hands were absent of a spoon.

She shot Pearl a very uncouth look, wiggling her eyebrows and flashing her desires in one expression. She could see sweat form on her forehead, and the napkin on her hand horribly wrinkled, with even a hole in it. Her lips were also swollen, possibly from being bit on too hard. Imagine if the same look were there but when she was pinned below…

No, Amethyst, focus. This is _your_ round, _your_ chance to prove just how much you can make her beg for you.

Her hands went back to that same compromising position, now sneaking up tantalizingly by the second. She could very well see Pearl’s lower lip tremble, and took immense satisfaction from it. Amethyst’s hands then shifted between her thighs, rubbing against the milky flesh, going close to her aching clit then retreating and repeat. It made Pearl want to grab her away and push her against a wall…

Amethyst finally, fucking finally after what seemed like centuries (but was only two minutes) reached where she felt hottest, now playing with her underwear. She could feel her squeezing the fabric and kneading it against her thumb and forefinger, feeling just how wet it was. Pearl suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. She was a soldier, a fighter, she was so darn better than thi- Oh!

Amethyst’s hands unravelled the fabric and found her spot. Although she was idly experimenting, it felt better, and she could feel her pressure relieving moment after moment. Amethyst dipped a single digit inside her lubricated opening, and each of her senses went into overdrive mode. It was next to impossible to keep an innocent face.

Bismuth promptly started a story to which Pearl only nodded when she gave her a compliment or asked her something. If she were to open her mouth, not many-clean- things were left to say then, everything was a void in her mind, and only white fireworks exploded in front of her.

Amethyst’s fingers picked up their pace, coming in and out of her seamlessly, gratifying her palm against her skin, creating a desirable friction. Pearl desperately wanted to moan and scream, but at the given circumstances was unable to do so.

Pearl lost all inhibition that if she were to climax that very second she would stain the chairs and make a disastrous, juicy mess. All she cared was to alleviate off the knot in her stomach.

“Dang, it’s hard to text someone with one hand, isn’t it?” Amethyst asked to no one in particular. When Pearl saw her, her face her unnerved, calm, and eyes fixed on the screen.

“Why not use your other hand?” Peridot suggested

“Oh you know, that little dude was…” she slid her fingers out of her and hand away from her skin. She glanced sideways to her, giving the smuggest of looks “taking a break”

Pearl was left as a shaky, needy mess. She could not believe Amethyst would even think of revenge. At least Pearl played it a bit safer!

Pearl looked at her partner with want, and then heard her phone buzz. There were two text messages from Amethyst-

_Amethyst- hey pearly, didja like my gift ;)_

_Amethyst- u kno, no one rlly goes to the bathroom ;) ;)_

After flinching from the atrocious grammar, Pearl excused herself up and rushed towards the bathroom.

She waited for Amethyst to arrive, Till then she dare not touch herself, _no_ , if someone were to do the work, it would be _her_.

A few minutes passed and she heard multiple creaks of doors and saw multiple foots, but none of them belonged to her. Another vibration came along-

_Amethyst- pearly, where u at?_

_Amethyst- watcha evn doin?_

_Amethyst- are ya waitin for some1? ;)_

Pearl gave an infuriated sigh.

_Of course._

She stood her up. Pearl did not know what she was expecting quite frankly. Maybe her waiting was due to that one part of her gem screaming at her to surrender herself to those thick, fleshy, stubby, magical fingers…

While starting to finish what Amethyst started, she thought angrily (and sensually)

‘ _You have gone too far, Amethyst, It’s time someone levels the score…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear comments ya'll...these are my first lemons so please UwU


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words, Pearl points (part 1, at least)

Even though Steven left to find out his own destiny, Little Homeschool never stopped.

It was a nice little place to keep everyone busy and gain knowledge. Of course, there were changes in the ‘curriculum’, for mostly Pearl and Garnet were fixing about it; but in the end it still had that beauty, and even humans took advantage of supernatural beings in their area by giving them ‘jobs’, payment and all, though it cost WAY less than normal manpower. Of course, it was all done to keep in check that no unemployment issues were there.

Pearl had started teaching a multitude of subjects, varying from Gem and Human technology, to assisting Bismuth in metallurgy, to classical dancing (sometimes with Garnet) to her special class today- Swordfighting.

All the gems there- or most of them, at least- knew the Terrifying Renegade Pearl. Her tactics and skill was always admired, even though a pearl fighting was unprecedented. As many interested gems requested for a lesson from the best (making her more flustered than ever) she got all the Crystal Gems to work (much to the dismays of some) and rebuilt the Sky Arena better than ever.

An hour before the class, Pearl was polishing each and every sword to perfection, and no one was there to be seen. Amethyst simply didn’t have anything better to do, so she warped to the arena. Also, it had been quite a while since she had seen Pearl…privately.

Amethyst hollered out to the tall gem, breaking her focus and promptly making her drop her swords with a surprised noise, which amused her.

“AMETHYST! You should honestly know better than to disturb me. I remember telling you of me conducting this class in exactly…” Pearl looked at her cellular phone “fifty-eight minutes”

“Chill Pearly, it’s not like I was attacking you. Can’t I ask how my favourite nerd doing?”

Something about being called Amethyst’s favourite made Pearl’s heart swell, though she brushed that feeling off.

“You have the whole day Amethyst” Pearl tried not to stutter and to hide the blush she knew was rushing up.

“ _I_ have the whole day P. _You_ , on the other hand, are too busy with your nerd-bird thingies or your girlfriends” she replied smugly.

“I don’t have _girlfriends_ ; certainly not in the way you are presuming” she quaffed.

“Yeah totally not convinced here Pearly, but hey, agree to disagree”

Pearl huffed and looked back to her swords. Someone said it true, the closer to perfection you get the farther it seems to go away.

“So, Holo Pearl’s are gonna rule this area again?” Amethyst asked, examining the structure and swinging her legs from where she sat on the bleachers.

“I honestly don’t know…” Pearl said, “I mean last time I used my Pearl’s for training I…” Pearl looked away with small tears.

“You…?” Amethyst seemed clueless for a few moments, before finally latching on.

“Ooooh” she drawled in realization

“She was so young, I brainwashed the poor child” she said further, pent regret and guilt surfacing. How could she be so insensitive? How could she do this to her? She just wanted to help him…

“Listen P” Amethyst stepped down and reached out to her, “You can’t change the past, so y’know, take a chill pill and move on. She literally thinks you’re the most badass person around here, and I know she would have forgiven you in her heart. Shit gets fucked up a lot dude”

Pearl grimaced at the choice of vulgar words, but well, at least she was genuine.

“I suppose you are right…” she trailed off. Amethyst hated her seeing like this.

“Wait- I might have something for your prob. Don’t leave”

Amethyst rushed off to the temple and went into Pearl’s room, praying it might be there. Soon as she got what she was looking for, she ran back.

“PEARL! I GOT YOUR PEARL POINTS STICKER CHART!!” she screamed to the disdained gem.

“What?” Pearl stood up in disbelief. She albeit gave a watery chuckle, too.

“Oh y’know, the things you gave Ste-man for success or whatnot? Use these things for them too”

“I don’t know Amethyst. Won’t it make this learning experience, competitive?”

Sometimes Amethyst feels really dumb doing things on an impulse.

“Umm…you can always you them later, I guess? Amethyst added sheepishly.

Pearl giggled and pinched her cheeks, “You are too much sometimes!”

Amethyst furthered “Listen, I can assist ya if you want to”

“Huh?”

“I can be your assistant. It’s not like I have anything to do, might as well learn about ‘discipline’ and ‘precision’ and junk”

Pearl now knew better than to call her out on petty things. She knew she means well.

“I suppose…Now if you may excuse me I have to warm up. I presume you should too, if you are willing to do this with me”

Amethyst stretched a bit, and after hearing a few satisfying crunches bent down over.

The problem with this scenario was that Amethyst’s back was towards Pearl; and Pearl could very well see her posterior up in the air, very plump and tight. It didn’t help that her leggings hugged it marvellously. Pearl felt her face flush even more so, and all her will to do anything else was slowly flushing itself out of her.

Amethyst from in between her legs opened her eyes, and at that very moment Pearl shifted her head and looked away; trying to appear deep in thoughts. But Amethyst was rather swift, and had caught Pearl before she could regain her composure. Amethyst gave to herself a smug grin, before contemplating on what to do next.

She didn’t move her feet for the next few minutes, and gave her more than a welcome view at her most suggestive areas, swinging her hips back and forth as a form of ‘exercise’. She rolled it, twerked it, did everything to give it some limelight (and to warm up, of course). She made sure that Pearl could see her, but that wasn’t much of a problem; for Pearl was horribly failing at hiding her wandering eyes.

Amethyst looked back and looked dead straight into her eyes. She snarled

“Pearly, you gotta pay the ticket for the show” and winked flirtatiously.

Before she could object, Amethyst had already excused herself by taking to responsibility of escorting the students to the arena.

Pearl looked down at herself. Her insides had already started bubbling at the mere thought of her. Pearl really had to start controlling herself and take advances, or else she would be at her mercy sooner than she would even comprehend. No, the Terrifying Renegade had to give an equal fight. She was the one advancing first, wasn’t she?

You can’t start a fight and lose.

She put her jacket off, letting it dissipate into tiny motes of light. It felt more comfortable that way. Amethyst shooed them all to the main field like a shepherd to their sheep. Pearl started her routine.

Amethyst really didn’t have much to do. It was basically Pearl dancing with her swords, flaunting them and (over)dramatically recalling events of the war to make them realize the weight of the situation at hand. (Even though no threat was left really; apart from Ruby and Eyeball, someone Alexandrite could crush in seconds)

Amethyst started observing the lesson on her own after silently laughing at the scared and/or shocked faces of the pupils. You may never know when Pearl could require you of your assistance, especially when you basically have signed up for being at her beck and call.

_Fuck. Why did that sound so hot?_

Her eyes traced her form subtly. Her flat yet sensitive (at least, from what Amethyst imagined) chest was stretched outwards, her hips shifting back, as if she were showing how incredibly…amazing and totally fantasizing worthy her figure is. (It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t think of better words when Pearl was like that in front of her) Amethyst almost felt selfish for wishing those gems weren’t there for viewing her like this.

The next second, Pearl decided on showing how one should stretch their body for agility.

Her actions straight up affected Amethyst’s navel. 

She stretched her body, her back arching and her giving a _very_ _satisfied_ grunt. Then she performed a smooth-as-butter split, opening her legs to the maximum potential. Every action looked painful, almost impossible to recreate. The sounds she omitted while flexing her lucid body were downright voluptuous. Amethyst really had to restrain herself.

Soon an image flashed in her mind; Pearl, giving those moans and bending her body, _withering_ and _begging_ whilst being pinned down, making the same aroused face she made all those days ago…

Amethyst felt something wet splash on her leggings, and looking down she realized she was drooling. Then the next second she realized that Pearl was calling out for her assistance, and all the student’s were looking at her in anticipation.

_Fuck, what timing!_

Amethyst stumbled upon some imaginary rock and went right beside her. Pearl stood right behind her, and pressed their bodies. Amethyst shifted a bit backwards, wanting more of that warmth, and prayed for Pearl to not have noticed. Pearl announced-

“Now, with her assistance Amethyst and I will show you how one can duel with each other. But first, I want you all to take stance. Being a population of 36 assemble in six rows and columns. You have two and a half minutes”

The whole lot scampered around trying to arrange themselves. Till that time Pearl bent down and whispered right against Amethyst’s ears “Amethyst, please improve your stance. I can’t have an undisciplined TA”

Amethyst really tried to rack her memory from all the lessons Pearl had given her about stances and poise and whatnot. She felt Pearl’s left arm on her waist, pulling it back, just so that her hips conjoined with her.

Shoot. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

Pearl muttered again “Keep your stance wide, your body lowered, right foot forward, following by the left”

It was really hard concentrating when her lips were brushing against her ears.

Amethyst tried her best to follow her. Pearl mumbled with a hoarse voice

“You really are such a good girl” and brushed her fingertips against the lower margins of her breasts, making Amethyst shudder

“Done!” Someone chided from the students.

Pearl, seemingly unaffected, chided “Very well then, let’s begin! Now, Amethyst and I will bow down to each other; that is how you start a cordial fight. I d-doubt any swordfighting would be out of h-hate now” Pearl stuttered nervously, which made Amethyst keep a hand on her shoulder for her to keep it together.

The rest of the lesson went on smoothly; well, as smoothly as a duelling lesson can go, at least. It was exhilarating to combat with someone once again, and Pearl put up an excellent fight. In the end, all other students were either too tired or too distracted, but regardless somehow every single one was spectating Pearl and Amethyst’s duel. Amethyst was impressed with herself, and judging by the panting, sweaty mess she had left Pearl in- she presumed so was she.

After wrapping up everything and giving personal comments to the pupils Amethyst patiently sat beside Pearl. Pearl took a towel and wiped all the rubble off of her, then peering at Amethyst. She swung her hips and walked towards her, undoubtedly catching her attention

“Amethyst, let me clean you up”

“Noooo” she whined.

“Think of this as- a lesson, in hygiene” Pearl reached out for her cheek, giggling slightly. Amethyst tapped the hand off playfully.

“I would never take a lesson in that!” she said proudly.

“Suit yourself” Pearl shrugged indifferently. She then walked away two steps, but then looked back.

Pearl started again with a snarky smile and mocked, “You know, even though you might think you caught the eyes of all gems, you performance was far inadequate”

“ _Oh ho_ _ho_ dude” she stood up suddenly, offended “if anything you were the one being too stuck up and predictable. You should really learn instinct Pearly” she retorted

“Please, I know more about duelling than you ever will”

“Oh yeah, prove it! Prove that I am as horrible as you think” Amethyst challenged.

“Let’s take a test” Pearl said, turning a bit light blue.

“Really?” Amethyst asked sceptically.

“Yes, really. Right now, even” she raised an eyebrow. "I have your Pearl Points~..."

Amethyst eyed her suspiciously. Pearl had stowed away all the fighting equipment. Did she mean their natural weapon?

All her raging doubts abruptly halted when Pearl touched her shoulder. Amethyst looked at her curiously, to which Pearl did not respond. She simply shoved her into the nearest wall and kept her hand next to her face. She looked down with narrowed eyes, intimidating her.

“P-Pearl?” she asked, a bit worrisome.

“Have you………what’s it the millenials say? ’chickened out’ on the first second?” she taunted, striking Amethyst’s nerve

“Never!” she hissed.

“Good. Now, a knight, or in your case soldier, must face everything coming their way” Pearl started, trailing her fingertips on her cheek, brushing the strand of hair that always seemed to cover one eye.

“Must face everything with a brave face” she muttered again, now leaning in. _Amethyst knew exactly where this was going_

“O-okay…”

Pearl’s lips were right on top of her nose, and she placed a small Eskimo kiss on the tip. She then brushed her thumb on her parted lips, to which Amethyst responded with a whimper.

“Showing your weakness already huh? I presumed you would wait for a while”

“Maybe it’s a trick to deceit you?” Amethyst gave a wink.

“We will have to see about that” Pearl said simply, and joint their bodies together physically. She put her knee right below her opening, pressing it deep into her. Amethyst desperately tried not to moan loudly at the touch. It was too overwhelming.

Pearl slowly hoisted her up using the knee to her face level, and smirked. Her eyes showed pure disobedience. She grazed her teeth leisurely across Amethyst’s cheek, biting the thick flesh and then sliding the tip of her lips with a feathery touch across her neck.

“Do you want for me to relieve you?” she asked, mumbling against the succulent skin.

“Ngh….”

Amethyst tried her best to think a coherent thought, to get past the clouds of _feelings_ and try dominating her back, but Pearl’s action were stubborn. She knew Pearl would never leave without making Amethyst surrender, something she was determined not to do.

“N-n….”

Pearl looked impressed, "Restraint, huh? Well, that calls for a Pearl point"

Pearl kept the sticker on the surface of her dark purple gemstone, and then pressed a searing kiss right on the rim of her gem, where it meets seamlessly into her form. One of her most sensitive parts, but her most intimate part. It made Amethyst shudder in pleasure, allowing an almost inaudible sound escape her lips. Pearl didn’t catch it.

Pearl then covered one breast with her hand, and the other with her mouth, sucking it on top of her tank top.

“Would you take it off please?”

Amethyst would absolutely fucking love to. Heck, she would just _love_ for Pearl to do her bidding in whichever ways she wants. But this wasn’t a romantic escapade in the bedroom with candles shown in sappy movies Amethyst has had the displeasure of watching.

This was _war_. She was in a _duel_. She was not going to lose to whatever the gem equivalent of hormones was.

“Nope” she grinned smugly. Pearl just gave a mild shrug

“You have made your choice, another Pearl point I presume”

This one was stuck on her right thigh, where she gave the skin a little pinch and her vulva a light, fleeting rub. Amethyst responded with a deep gasp. Pearl continued pulling onto her breasts with her mouth, occasionally licking the now hardened nipple.

“Look at this…just…begging to release from the clutches of your clothing” she drawled lustfully. “But, you made your choice, I can’t do anything much about it”

Amethyst tried grabbing any rubble that might have protruded out to release the tension building up. Her hands curled up around the small pebbles, hissing both from the sensation of Pearl fondling her breasts and the rock’s sharp surface piercing into her palm. Pearl took notice of it.

She glided the other hand up and grabbed Amethyst’s, forcing her fingers to unwrap and then intertwining their digits.

Amethyst was _drowning_ in sensations.

Pearl nipped at her collar and spoke huskily- “Do you not still want to come?” The next moment she placed Amethyst down again and went down on her knees, still holding her hand.

Amethyst did not give any response, so Pearl took matters into her hands (literally) by rubbing her thumb at where she could feel the nub near the opening. Amethyst gave a loud yelp at that

“P-please…” Amethyst surrendered.

"Surrender? That counts for a loss of two Pearl points" she droned, her fingertip bouncing off the apex of her nose.

"No, no Pearl..." Amethyst desperately rambled. She couldn't lose....

Pearl hummed in content and victory. She kissed Amethyst deeply on the lips, and in a split second gazed her teeth on the lower lip and bit on it, grinding her hips with hers and she continued her attack.

Amethyst’s breath hitched as it went faster again, indicating Pearl she was coming to a close. All thoughts of loss and revenge bounced off. Pearl smirked into the kiss, finally parting seconds after and slowing her actions. The gradual slow came into a halt, and Amethyst wanted to do nothing but pounce on her and order her to finish.

She heard a far out voice "No prize for insufficeint points~..."

But rather she was left a moist mess, who was idly rocking her hips into the air and clenching her teeth in dismay. When she opened her eyes, Pearl had gone out of sight.

Amethyst really needed a stronger willpower and better game.

_And this time, it would be perfectly planned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phe-w!  
> Firstly, a huge sorry to Corey, it would take a while to do your request, though I have started it. I messed shit up a little with some projects, gonna have to fix that.  
> Secondly, thank you for the appreciation! It helps knowing I do things okay....
> 
> Next up- Amethyst's perfectly planned revenge
> 
> *evil smile* .v.
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue this to see what Amethyst has in store for her too, or should I just leave it here? Hm....  
> Please leave comments and kudos fam!


End file.
